Up
Conception La chanson a été écrite par Wayne Hector, Daniel Davidsen, Maegan Cottone, Peter Wallevik et Cutfather. Elle est chantée par le britannique Olly Murs en collaboration avec Demi Lovato. La chanson se situe sur l'album Never Been Better ainsi que sur la version Deluxe de l'album DEMI de la chanteuse américaine. C'est une chanson sur deux personnes qui se sont séparées mais qui n'arrivent pas à surmonter cette rupture. Clip Le clip a été réalisé par Ben et Gabe Turner et est sorti le 11 décembre 2014. Dans cette vidéo, on voit Olly et Demi dans leurs appartements respectifs. Les appartements sont mitoyens et se ressemblent come deux gouttes d'eau. Les deux protagonistes sont en train de penser à l'autre lorsqu'Olly abat la cloison avec sa guitare. Ils se dépêchent de se retrouver mais à la fin reculent. thumb|center|335 px Paroles I drew a broken heart Right on your window pane Waited for your reply Here in the pouring rain Just breathe against the glass Leave me some kind of sign I know the hurt won't pass, yeah Just tell me it's not the end of the line (x2) I never meant to break your heart Now I won't let this plane go down I never meant to make you cry I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh You gotta hold on Hold on to what you're feeling That feeling is the best thing The best thing, alright I'm gonna place my bet on us I know this love is heading in the same direction That's up You drew a question mark But you know what I want I wanna turn the clock, yeah Right back to where it was So let's build a bridge, yeah From your side to mine I'll be the one to cross over Just tell me it's not the end of the line (x2) I never meant to break your heart Now I won't let this plane go down I never meant to make you cry I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh You gotta hold on Hold on to what you're feeling That feeling is the best thing The best thing, alright I'm gonna place my bet on us I know this love is heading in the same direction That's up Girl, I know we could climb back to where we were then Feel it here in my heart Put my heart in your hand Well, I hope and I pray that you do understand If you did, all you have to say is Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (x3) I'm waiting for you Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (x3) I never meant to break your heart Now I won't let this plane go down I never meant to make you cry I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh You gotta hold on Hold on to what you're feeling That feeling is the best thing The best thing, alright I'm gonna place my bet on us I know this love is heading in the same direction That's up